1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to electronic devices and in particular to hand-held devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved hand-held apparatus for directing the flow of traffic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art in the field of traffic directing devices typically consists of one of the following: (a) a flashlight, (b) a flashlight having a translucent red cone on the end, (c) gloves with reflective tape and/or markings, and (d) gloves illuminated via low intensity Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) that are monochromatic and suitable for operation only at night.
The aforementioned flashlights with translucent red cones may cause driver confusion since the red cones are constantly illuminated, thereby requiring the driver to determine whether to stop or proceed based solely on the motion of the illuminated red cone. Similarly, gloves with reflective tape and/or markings may also cause driver confusion since the color of the light reflected from the gloves is constant and the attributes of the reflected light are controlled passively, as a function of the material characteristics of the reflective tape and/or markings. The aforementioned gloves illuminated via low intensity LEDs are too dim to be seen by drivers during the day. Furthermore, gloves illuminated via low intensity LEDs are monochromatic and are constantly turned on (unless turned off via a manual on/off switch), which may cause driver confusion and/or inhibit the free movement of both hands of the user of the gloves (due to the necessity of manually operating the on/off switch).